


Hammer to build

by Flamemoon18, That_1_Name



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Jack/Geoff centric, M/M, Post Mpreg, Slice of Life, Time jump forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamemoon18/pseuds/Flamemoon18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble.</p>
<p>Words, children, and phone calls in the lives of adults.  Geoff remembers the price of family.  An ordinary morning just before an extraordinary day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer to build

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple little harmless fic. Wanted to write something fluffy so I did.  
> This is a continuation of another fic I wrote: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4099942  
> There's also mention of a character featured in this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2093025  
> Check them out if you want.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what's mine.

It's in these moments of utter chaos where Geoff feels most at ease. A familiar feeling formed by many years, a nostalgia that is stowed away in his head. The house was larger, and the family grew with the foundation; today would mark the beginning of a permanent change. Not that the children heading off on their own was not a big change, but at least they still were his kids. At least he could still fool himself into thinking that time hadn’t come and aged them. Now the first of many is about to leave and take that great leap.

“Geoff.” A familiar and comforting voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

“Eh, wha?”

Jack was eyeing him, searching for the reason Geoff was spacing out on him when he should be focusing on making sure everything is ready for tomorrow. Jack had the house phone balanced in one hand, and the other clutching a pen hovering over the papers on the kitchen counter. “I was asking if you looked up when Scott’s parents were gonna land in Austin so we can send someone to go pick them up?”

“Umm,” Geoff face scrunched up, the few patches of grey hair accentuating his weathered-old look. The stool he was perched on creaked, testifying to what everyone in the family told him what would happen if he ate a box of donuts a day. His eyes lit up with realization, “Oh, yeah, they were to get here about 1:30, uh,” his brow furrows as he stammers, “I think.”

Jack almost slid off the countertop he was currently leaning on as a he felt the sudden rising of a panic attack over the horizon of his heart.

Geoff leaped off the stool by the counter, recognizing the signs quickly. He placed a gentle hand on Jack’s back, “No worry, Mama, Michael and Valerie went to go meet them.”

Jack coughed a bit while Geoff patted the last traces of that vile stress away. “Ok,” he took a deep breath, “good, then I’m glad that’s taken care of. Danny and Ross wouldn’t survive the streets of Austin on their own.”  

“You kidding, I doubt they’ll survive Valerie and Michael at the same time.”

The mood shifted and peace resonated within the walls of their home again; Jack savored the atmosphere, “Yeah, they do cause problems. Then again mother like daughter as the saying goes.”

Jack looked back down and resumed his work of double-checking the already tripled-checked list of seating arrangements for the reception, plus whatever phone calls he’ll have to make to ensure everything tomorrow goes perfect for his little girl.

Geoff couldn’t help but continue to admire Jack’s ability to bounce back from anything . . . Geoff frowned.

_Jack was standing in front of everyone. He was hesitating, “I have an announcement to make_.”

Geoff leans into Jack, welcoming the engulfing scent, an aroma that serves as the anchor. It helped keep him grounded in the present, helped keep the bullies away. It’s very Jack-like, his scent, underwhelming with a surprise of unknown and determination that can only come with raising a family.

_Jack steadied himself, determined in his decision, “I’m thinking about quitting.”_

_They tried begging, pleaded with him to stay, to not break up the crew, but he would simply do that Jack thing of laughing it off and then put on that ol’charm, that persuasion that was often the voice of reason for the group. “We have a family now, we all can’t be here, and I’m willing to be there when they need me.”_

_Jack always did like building houses, maybe he saw this as another way of doing the thing he loves most._

A chaste kiss is hammered home.

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to Flamemoon18 for beta reading this for me!


End file.
